Current ground-to-space short-burst data communications generally require relatively large satellites orbiting Earth in communication with relatively large and high-powered ground transmitters on Earth via low-gain data links. These large satellite/large ground transmitter communication systems are currently not economically feasible in markets where terrestrial communications services, such as cellular systems, are available (e.g., machine-to-machine connectivity, Internet of Things, etc.). Generally, these terrestrial communications services are currently both faster and more cost effective as compared to the large satellite/large ground transmitter communication systems.
Thus, in recent years, smaller satellites have been developed to accomplish some needed functionality but at a smaller cost and form factor as compared to conventional satellites. CubeSats, for example, are miniaturized satellites (e.g., “U-class spacecraft” conforming to a standard developed by California Polytechnic State University and Stanford University) that comprise one or more cubic units customized to facilitate a particular task (e.g., research, communications, observation, etc.). In various embodiments, the cubic units have dimensions between 5 cm and 20 cm on a side. In one embodiment, the “1 U” variant, the cubic units have dimensions of 10 cm, or approximately 10 cm, on a side (e.g., 10×10×10). In various embodiments, the cubic units weigh between 0.5-5 kg each. In one embodiment, in the “1 U” variant, the cubic units weigh no more than 1.33 kg each. Given these size constraints, CubeSats are currently not deployed as part of ground-to-space short-burst data communications systems because CubeSats cannot currently house the equipment or provide the necessary power required to consistently facilitate ground-to-space short-burst data communications.
Therefore, there is a long-felt but unresolved need for systems that facilitate ground-to-space short-burst data communications but at lower costs as compared to large, traditional satellite systems.